


Just Say the Word

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Male Domestic Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: The reader attempts to get Spencer out of an abusive relationship with his girlfriend. Inspired by "Treat You Better" by Shawn Mendes.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

You looked up.

Spencer had just walked in, again looking as though he had shrunk in on himself. Like he was trying to hide from the world.

You wanted to scream into the void - to anyone that was willing to listen. Because apparently that person wasn’t Spencer. 

Since Spencer had started seeing that bitch, a woman named Maddie he’d met on a case, he was a completely different person, and not in the way that you would’ve liked to see. Granted, you were madly in love with the doctor, so some might say you were biased, but the profiler in you noticed the signs of abuse.

When she was around, he talked as though she was an angel - everything he could’ve ever wanted, but his actions spoke louder than words. There was no physical contact to be had. In fact, he’d be standing closer to you and the rest of the Bureau, rather than next to the woman he supposedly loved.

He immediately went to the coffee machine and you followed suit, needing your daily dose as well, which was when you saw a bruise layered over a bruise. The faded one underneath only visible to someone that would know the signs. 

“Again?” you asked, not able to contain yourself.

“What again?” he replied incredulously.

You looked around ensuring that no one else was in earshot before lifting your hand to his shirt, to expose the yellowed bruise underneath. “You deserve more than this.”

He ignored your words, removing your hand and making an effort to better cover the mark that gave it all away. “I deserve her. She loves me. She’s beautiful. She’s more than I could’ve ever hoped for, Y/N. I don’t know why you think there’s something going on.”

“Because this isn’t the first bruise I’ve seen on you!” you practically screamed, before catching yourself. No matter what you thought of the situation Spencer was in, you didn’t want to broadcast it for the rest of the world. “And that’s just the physical. She constantly accuses you of being unfaithful. No matter what you say, she believes you’re sleeping with any woman you speak to.”

He just kept quite, undoubtedly trying to find a way to defend her behavior. But he couldn’t manage to come up with an excuse for that. You continued, “She has no problem calling you an ‘idiot,’ ‘pussy’ or a ‘fucking moron’ in front of us - so I can’t imagine what she says when you’re alone.” You were on a roll. Whether or not Spencer ended up with you, it didn’t matter. You just desperately wanted him away from her. She was poison and if she didn’t physically kill him, she’d drain his spirit to the point where he was barely a spark of his former self. “I caught her on your computer at your apartment changing the password on your bank account. I’m your friend. I’m not going to sit here and lie to your face,” you said, motioning with your hands to drive home your point. “She is not right for you and you deserve better. End of story.”

His eyes widened, as though he wasn’t aware of her tracking his bank account. But he quickly composed himself, insisting that Maddie loved him. “She has never laid a hand on me,” he replied. “I’ve never felt a connection like I have with her. You think she’s not what I need?”

“No,” you said matter of factly, “I don’t think she’s not what you need, I know she’s not what you need, and I’d stake my bank account on the fact that you’re lying to me.”

“So if I don’t need her, if she doesn’t deserve me, then what is it that I deserve?” he asked, intently awaiting your response. The look in his eyes was one of desperation. Deep down he knew the situation he was in was abusive, but something was keeping him admitting it. You could see it on his face.

Your hot temper softened, a tear forming at the corner of your eye. “You deserve someone who knows what a catch you are. Someone that admires your intelligence. Someone that is stunned by your beauty. Someone that doesn’t take advantage of your unfailing kindness. You deserve someone like me,” you blurted out. You hadn’t intended on adding that last part in there, but emotion got the best of you, and your admission had struck him.

“You like me?” he asked skeptically.

“Spencer,” you sighed, “why wouldn’t I? Your cute and sexy and kind and funny and intelligent and a whole host of other things I can’t think of right now.” You said, your hands flailing wildly about. “You deserve someone that would do absolutely anything for. I’d stop time if you asked and I could.”

He looked down at his bruise, still unable to admit the abuse, fidgeting with his shirt in an attempt to keep it covered. “I can’t do this for you. The only thing I can do,” you said, beginning to choke, “the only thing I can do is tell you that you deserve someone who treats you better. I could be that person - or not, but she’s not it. I’m here if you need me. Just say the word, give me a sign and I’ll help you out of this.”

You wiped the tears from your eyes, composing yourself before returning to your desk. As Spencer walked back to his own desk, you wondered if there was any way your confession had gotten to him.

\-------------------------

After a few weeks, Spencer’s behavior had once again changed - something in between his former self and what Maddie had turned him into. Slightly more confident, as though he might’ve been sticking up for himself when it came to her and yet somehow, he was still in her clutches.

One Friday, nearly a month after you’d admitted the depth of your feelings for him, he approached you near the file room in the basement of the BAU.

“I admit it,” he said flatly.

You could practically hear your heart skipping a beat. He’d said nothing about your feelings for him, but he was admitting there was a problem, which was the first step to getting him out of it. Spinning around, you met his gaze and he repeated himself. “I admit it. She’s been horrible to me.”

“Do you have any documentation of anything?” you asked, your eyes full of relief.

He shook his head. “Some, but not enough.” He pulled out his phone, showing you the four or so pictures of bruises on his stomach, chest and arms.

“You want out, right? Are you willing to go a little drastic to leave her?” you asked hopefully.

He nodded his head. The tears of relief threatening to cascade over. “Yes.”

“Okay. I’ll help you,” you replied, giving him a hug. “When are you supposed to see her again?”

“Tomorrow night.”

You nodded your head again. “Tomorrow night it is.”

\-------------------------

The next night, you made your way to Spencer’s apartment. After he let you in, timidly at first, unaware of whether or not he could go through with it, you grabbed his hand. “Just take my hand and I’m gonna get you through this. Give me your phone.” He did as you asked and you went to sit on the couch. “You have to answer the door. You have to be the one to do this. I’ll be right here and I’ll help if you need it, but it really needs to be you.”

Less than 10 minutes later, there was a knock at the door and Spencer went to answer it. “What the hell is she doing here?” Maddie asked, not even addressing you directly.

“S-She’s here for me,” he replied. “Maddie we’re done.” Her eyes shot lasers at you both.

“She’s telling you to break up with me,” she screamed, jabbing her finger into his chest. It took everything in you not to jump across the room and break that finger.

“No,” he said, “she’s here to make sure you don’t do anything. I’m the one saying we’re done. I-I’m tired of you belittling me and hurting me and making me feel like I’m less than nothing.” His eyes raised from the floor and he looked her directly in the eye. “I don’t deserve this.” You could’ve cried from relief at those words. He needed to learn his worth and this was a step in the right direction.

“Are you out of your fucking mind? You’re lucky to have me. You’ll come to your senses in the morning,” she responded, placing her bag down on the table and stepping further into the apartment.

Spencer just stood in place, holding the door open and staring her down. “No. I won’t. Get out.”

She was stunned. She truly didn’t believe that he was breaking up with her. “You’re never going to get rid of me, Spencer. I’m the best you’ll get,” she insisted, walking toward the door.

That was your cue. “See, now this is where I come in. I’m not sure you even pay attention enough to know what he does, but we both work for the FBI and if you come anywhere near him ever again, I will put you under arrest for domestic abuse,” you declared, swiping through the pictures of Spencer’s battered body on his phone.

She seethed. The heat radiating off of her. Despite this, she walked out of the apartment, but not without a final word. “One day you’ll realize I was the best you could ever get.”

“No. I won’t,” he said, shutting the door in her face.

He turned to you in shock. “Is it over?”

“I think so. How do you feel?”

He breathed in deeply. “I feel a weight lifted off my shoulders.”

A small smile formed on his face and you walked up to him, wrapping your arms around his waist. “I’m so proud of you, Spence. I know you got made fun of as a kid, but you are worth so much more than you were getting from her. I’m just so glad you’ll be away from her now.”

“I’ve always wanted to think so,” he said, tightening his own hold on you, “but I’ve also always believed that I could only expect so much.”

You moved your arms up to his neck. “You shot for the stars in your academic life. You shine at work. You don’t need someone that needs to take that all away in order to feel better about herself or have control or whatever the fucking reason was for her doing what she did.”

“A few weeks ago, when you said what you said...did you really mean what you said about yourself?” he asked, attempting to step back from your embrace. He seemed to be bracing himself for the realization that you’d only said what you said to get him out of a bad situation. “Do you actually like me?”

One of your hands made its way to his neck, caressing it as your lips met his. The long strands of light brown hair fell in his face as you kissed him and you pushed them back behind his ear, attempting to show him just how much you actually wanted him. As you pulled away and opened your eyes, you met his surprised gaze. “If that wasn’t enough of a sign for you, the answer is very much yes. I like you. A lot. And if you like me too, I promise I’ll treat you better. I promise I won’t let you down.”


End file.
